


Knot a Problem

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Knotting, M/M, i was half asleep when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon knots inside of Mark and now he's stuck
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Knot a Problem

“I’m stuck.” Falcon finally whispered after attempting to pull out for the last few minutes. A blush spreading over his cheeks as Mark’s tight cunt continued to clench around his cock.

“What the fuck do you mean it’s stuck? It’s not like my pussy shrunk.” Mark responded as he squirmed on the bed trying to get comfortable. “Not that I don’t mind keeping you warm.” He added on, his throat going dry as Falcon twitched inside of him. 

“Mark this is serious.” Falcon spoke firmly as his fingers traced around his cock, buried so deep into Mark. “I’ve heard stories about people getting stuck when they knot. It should have gone down more.”

“Well?” Mark spoke as he relaxed his legs, a cramp starting to make its presence known on his calf. “That just means you’ve got a lot of pent up energy. I don’t mind being your personal cock warmer for a while.” Mark grinned as Falcon huffed, trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

“You wouldn’t?” Falcon asked, looking Mark up and down before making eye contact with the love of his life. He’d be lying if he said that the week long forced abstinence hindered him at this point. The business trip he had to take and the miles of separation between him and Mark. Putting it like that, it made it sound like they fucked multiple times a day. Which wasn’t a lie, but Falcon filled that knowledge away for another day.

“I think it’s the best thing in the world.” He replied, his pussy still clamping hard around Falcon’s thick length. A low mom escaping from his lips as he grounded himself more into Falcon. Falcons hands gripping his hair and ‘ oh yes’ Mark whimpered as he felt himself near his third orgasam of the night.

“It’s so good.” Mark repeated, “So-“ He was cut off by Falcon diving forward to catch his lips in a piercing kiss. Mark felt Falcon cum once more inside of him. Mark’s body arched off the bed as he came, his boyfriend's name on his lips.

“So good.” Mark repeated as he lowered himself back on the mattress, his body sticky and and his feathers ruffled. “You’re so good.” He praises and Falcon lit up at that.

“I aim to please.” Falcon smiled before leaning down to kiss Mark once more.

It would be more than an hour before Falcon’s knot would finally go down.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
